Perfect Imperfections
by lsgirl988
Summary: Disclaimer Inside. Please be honest. Constructive criticism wanted. Do not look forward to a beautiful Splatalot story. This is about One girl and her best friend meeting a supernatural spy family whose lives that come together by chance and they work together to find love, humor, and a bad boy bent on destroying the world with his twin sister. Thorne inspired Marcel.


**Disclaimer: I wrote this as a chapter in a book I'm going to try to write. This has nothing to do with Splatalot but I trust you all so much to be honest with me. Do not try and spare my feelings. Tell me if it's awful. Thank you so much.**

What would your perfect world be like? And please, this isn't a beauty pageant; don't say anything about "world peace". Mine is where everyone can be themselves and do what they want, were art can be appreciated by all, a civilized and cultivated world where everything positive and everything negative are in balance, war is still there and greed and evil, but everything works out well in the end; a world perfect with imperfection. I often dream about this place and wish I could be there. Do you have a perfect world such as this? If you do, congratulations you are the one person who is perfectly content with where and who they are. I am part of the rest of the world. I live on a "perfect" island called Talel. My name is Laikon D'ambra. In my world you could choose who you wanted to be. We have these machines we can use to change how we look and our intelligence and our popularity. Everyone looked the same. All the girls were skinny as a rail with platinum blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and perfect personalities. There is that word again. Perfect. How could be used as a descriptive word when everyone was "perfect". Everyone but me that is. Where all the girls had blonde hair, I had auburn. My eyes were as unique as I am. I have aquamarine colored eyes. That is a mix of green, blue, and grey with a light brown circle right around the pupils if you wondered. I was clumsy, unorganized, and not very good with other girls. In fact my best friend is a guy. He is the opposite of all the guys with washboard abs, perfect hair, and admittedly handsome physique. He was the dork of Talel. His name is Elliot Kleiman. I call him Leo. Everyone else calls him E.T. Because he is a nerd. As much as I hated my life on Talel I grew used to the idea of everything being the same day after day. Boy was I wrong.

"Cecily!" I hid from my brother Marcel as I knew how angry he was. My little brother Aidyn and I started laughing hysterically but quickly composed ourselves. We heard his voice get louder so we turned to run but found him glaring directly at us. The woes of having a ninja for an older brother. I know what you are thinking, a ninja for a brother?! Sounds crazy right? Wrong. Our dad, Shizu Satoru is a master ninja whose name means silent and fast. My mom is a secret agent in London named Phoebe Vandyke. When they were sent on a mission to kill each other but ended up falling in love at first sight. Their agencies were furious with them so they went undercover as Godfrey Brookes and Lillian Mate and moved to Olestra Island where they got married and had me and my brothers. Marcel is a no nonsense 19 year old who is always in a bad mood. If he wasn't always angry he would realize that all the girls loved him. He had slick black hair and chocolate brown eyes. From all of his years of training he had mastered being neither seen nor heard. He concentrated on his studies and his training and bulked up his brain and body. Aidyn was the exact opposite. He was not a ninja or a spy like me. He was an 11 year old kid who couldn't be happier. He was an excellent dancer who was often yelled at for not concentrating. He has platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes like our mother while Marcel is a carbon copy of our father. I was the divider. At 13 I was a fully trained super-secret agent. I am 16 years old and have jet black hair and icy blue eyes. I was happy but I knew when to get serious. I also know that I am the most wanted girl on Olestra Island. I was a straight B- student who had dated a lot of guys just because my parents despised it. I had a lot of friends but they all seemed fake. It seemed like they only wanted me because my family is rich. I lived my life as ordinary as it could get until I met Laikon D'ambra.


End file.
